


I Love My Friends Like Family

by JustARobin05



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Friendship, I ignored junko and her twin, Multi, No Beta we Die like most the cast, Your honer I was told to write something wholesome and I think I did for once :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: Makoto was scared shitless when he first got into Hopes Peak, then, however, he made friends.//Title from: Tell It To The Bear by Gazz Brookfield\\
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, I'm NOT tagging that rn, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I Love My Friends Like Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkRoses030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRoses030/gifts).



When Makoto first came to hopes peak, he was scared. It was pretty obvious, his classmates had picked up on it almost immediately. As he got to know everyone, however, he began to feel less and less intimidated. 

It wasn't any surprise that the first person who he made friends with was Sayaka Maizono. Not because she had a charming personality, and was kind, and seemed to hold no imperfection. Well, that may have been part of it, Makoto wasn't sure. The reason that they had grown so close so fast, was because they had already known of each other. Despite Sayaka being an ultimate, one of the main reason's Makoto was scared of his other classmates, she was just as scared as he was, and she found comfort in his familiar face. At least, that's what she had said to him, and Makoto didn't have any reason to believe that she had lied.  
As they'd gotten closer, she'd been much more open with him. He'd grown to learn that Maizono was for from the perfect, typical person she claimed to be. He always suspected her to be different than the act she put on, and she was. Sayaka was ambitious, so much so that it'd sometimes affect Makoto's own level of ambition, she worked hard for what she wanted. She would never back down from a challenge, facing it head-on, and so what if that sometimes got her in trouble? She could handle it.  
Sayaka Maizono was an extraordinary girl, and Makoto was so happy to be friends with her.

Then there was Leon. Makoto's first impression of him wasn't exactly good, but it wasn't bad either. Leon could be overreactive and insecure, but there was one quality that Makoto would always like within his friend, Leon was honest. He was honest about how he didn't like baseball, the reason he was in hopes peak at all. Sure, he had secrets, what person doesn't? Even then, though, Leon was sure to let you know why he wouldn't answer your question. He put up a front, whether meaning to or not, that Makoto could see through, and under it all, Leon was kind. Maybe not as intelligent as others, but he tried, and that was what mattered. Makoto aspired to be as kind as Leon, and sometimes he found himself being kinder, and he would give Leon his needed credit.

Chihiro was someone Makoto never saw himself being friends with. She was incredibly intelligent, far more so than Makoto himself. She, like his other friends, was also very kind, and generous. Fujisaki was someone that, he was embarrassed to admit, Makoto idolised in some sense. When he got closer to them, Chihiro was able to admit something that surprised Naegi, but he didn't judge them for it. Chihiro Fujisaki went by any pronouns. There's something to be said in the was they were ready to tell him, and that something was that she was brave, very much so. She never liked to say that he was strong, and Makoto disagreed. Just because you may be physically weak, it didn't mean that you weren't strong. It never meant that, and Makoto admired Chihiro's strength, his bravery, and their intelligence. 

Mondo was an odd one, Makoto would admit, but he didn't like him any less than the rest of his classmates. He was aggressive and quick to anger, he scarcely used his mind instead of his fists, but that could easily be looked past. It took at least a month or two of Makoto walking on eggshells, being careful with what he did or said around him, but Mondo slowly opened up to him. It was small things at first, like how his mother would kill him if he was ever even rude to a woman. Then slowly, it seemed as though Makoto was bringing down brick walls that Oowada build himself, to hide his true self and feelings. Mondo, like so many of his classmates, was kind, but above all else, he was respectful. He respected people, his classmates, even his teachers, which wasn't something anyone would expect from the biker. He respected peoples opinions, and would always ask about their interests, even if he didn't particularly care about them. It almost amazed Makoto to see this quality in Mondo Oowada, and he was amazed by it every time he saw it in action.

There was also Kiyotaka. When they first met, it wasn't that Makoto had a bad impression of him, he certainly didn't dislike him, he was simply... overwhelming. He liked to show off his words with yells, making sure everyone knew of what was right and wrong. That was Ishimaru for you though, being the ultimate moral compass and all, of course, he'd tell you what was right and wrong. Although, that wasn't what Makoto saw in him that stood out. It wasn't his strangely perfect posture, or his perfect timing to any and all event, no, what did stand out was his capability to accept new challenges. It was something that Makoto could only wish to do, to be able to brave an entirely different thing that you'd never known before is an outstanding talent. Makoto finds himself being more daring sometimes, and every time, he is reminded of his loud friend. Even if it is in small ways, like trying a new recipe, or trying to learn a new language; sometimes they'd do it together, Taka was always happy to teach you something new.

Hifumi Yamada was a... strange character with odd tastes, but for Makoto, it's fairly easy to look past that. Sure, the man acted a little... off sometimes, but he did have good qualities, despite popular belief. His ability to learn about new subjects was outstanding, and his artistry wasn't too bad either. There had been many moments, mainly during lessons, where Makoto would turn to his anime-obsessed friend for tips, and Hifumi was always ready to answer. He also never seemed to shy away from certain subjects, and many saw that as a negative thing about him. He simply wasn't embarrassed by what many people were, and if he tried to act on any of the unsavoury things that he had planned, that didn't matter, as the girls would be able to handle it on their own. Unless he commented on Chihiro, everyone would handle that in a not-so-kind way, but he hadn't. His ability to learn was part of the reason, and Makoto would be lying if he said that he wasn't impressed.

Celestia Ludenburg, a name that Makoto was sure to be fake, and the person behind it too. She'd lie a lot of the time, but that simply comes with being the ultimate gambler. Makoto never held anything against her for that, he thought it rude to at all. She most likely had a reason for her lies, and he wouldn't want to pry.  
The two hadn't gotten close, but Makoto did trust her in certain ways, and he knew that she did for him in return. He trusted her intelligence and her ways of viewing things, he respected it too, above all else. Celeste was a smart girl, there was no doubt about that. She liked to work alone and had stated so many times, but there were sometimes where Makoto could see through her carefully crafted facade and see that she wanted to work with someone else. While Makoto wasn't sure he was good at it, he did try to involve her in his school projects and teamed up with her when he could, and she seemed to appreciate it. Not that she would tell him that, not at all.

Sakura Ogami was someone that, understandably, scared everyone at first. She was large and strong, incredibly strong, it was insane. As Makoto got closer to her, however, she didn't show that quality inside herself. He didn't want to insult her, he never wanted to do that, but it was safe to say that Ogami was... fairly fragile. She was an honest, and almost noble, person. She stood for what she believed in, was kind, and almost... soft. If you were close to her, she'd do anything she could to protect you, and was easy to fall back on if you were in a rough place. She was protective, and Makoto was grateful for it, very much so at times.

Then Sakura's best friend and Makoto sometimes saw something more between them, Aoi Asahina. She preferred to go by Hina though, something that he'd learnt in an introduction. She'd shown herself to be forgetful, and, well... Makoto wouldn't say that she wasn't smart, she could be, surprisingly so, but she was... ditzy. Her thoughts seemed to be all over the place and hard to catch, but when she did catch them, she made good use of them. She somehow always held a positive attitude, that was something that appreciative for it, much more than Hina, herself, could ever know. She was always working to better herself, something she and Taka had in common, and they would hang out a lot of the time to challenge each other. While Taka would teach Hina maths, she'd teach him different ways to swim in turn. Sometimes Makoto wondered what they'd talk about, but simply told himself that it would be rude to ask.

Similar to Hina, Hiro was a bit of a scatter-brain himself. He was one of the only people that, Makoto was ashamed to say, he considered unintelligent. Aside from that, though, he had many other qualities that were good on their own. Yasuhiro was, like Leon, incredibly kind, and considerate. He tried as much as he could in a lot of what he did, his dedication aspiring and marvellous, something that Makoto had never seen in a man. Especially not the type of man who had to repeat high school years many times, for reasons that no one knew. When asked he'd simply say it was a long story, and no one pressed anymore than that. The one time they did, he'd excused himself. Seemed something he didn't want out to his class.

Toko Fukawa was also an odd one. Some would say she was much odder than Mondo, and Makoto didn't want to admit that he agreed with them. She seemed to have been deprived of something while growing up, and as Makoto got to know her more, he learnt that this was true. Toko was insecure and anxious, she accused others of trying to hurt her more often than not, and it was honestly sad that she wasn't lying. Makoto sometimes felt bad for her, something he never saw himself doing when they first met. He'd been trying to get her to view things in a much more positive light, and whenever he saw that working in her, he almost felt proud. He was happy that she was starting to be able to be happy herself, he was happy that he was able to help someone.

When they first met, Makoto never thought that he'd be able to become friends with Kyoko Kirigiri. She wasn't rude to him, or anyone, for that matter. She simply didn't want to talk to other people. After a while of being friends, she'd made it clear to Makoto that she wasn't really the sociable type. She liked to keep to herself, but she had told him that the change of having friends wasn't disliked. She had secrets that she kept, and Makoto had yet to learn any of them, he doubted that he would, but he didn't mind it. Of course, he was curious, but that was about the extent of it. She'd told him many times that she appreciated that, but for him, it was common sense. Who just goes around badgering people to learn about them? Still, there were few things that they shared between them that prooved they were friends. The light pink that danced on their faces said something more, but neither of them had brought it up; not until Makoto's new friend did.

Byakuya Togami. He was intelligent, well versed in everything he did. He'd never show something off until he was sure that he was better than the other people in their class. He pushed himself into burnout ore often than not, and when Makoto noticed this he was much more likely to excuse his rude behaviour and attitude. As the two grew closer, Makoto had learnt about how the taller had gotten into his position. He felt guilty for never asking sooner, for never wondering why he was the way he was. He begun to check up on him, he tried to help him. At first, he'd insult Naegi, but there was always the shock lying underneath. The outright fear, that made Makoto keep on doing it. Small "How are you?"s and "Have you eaten?"s had lead up to the blonde cornering him just before the end of lunch, shaking ever so slightly, the type of thing you'd never see 'Togami men' doing. He'd asked why he cared. Makoto just said that he did.  
Then, he kissed him. Makoto suddenly understood the answer to Byakuya's question.

At first, he'd feared his classmates. Then he grew to love them, to idolise them, and not only because Sayaka was an idol. He grew to love two of them in a different way from the others, but not more, never more. He'd met an entirely new family in his class, and he'd never regret being the lucky student to their ultimate status'.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VERY FUCKIN LATE BIRTHDAY !!!!!  
> AND LATE CHRISTMAS?? ?  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
> BOOM GAVE U ONE PRESENT FOR THREE HOLIDAYS !! ! I'M THE /BEST/ GIFT GIVER /J
> 
> ALSO I FORGOT HOW OLD YOU ARE NOW SMALL GREMLIN IS IT 13??? OR 3 IT FEELS LIKE 3 /J


End file.
